The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
It has been proposed that side-view light-emitting devices each including a semiconductor light-emitting element arranged on a substrate, a phosphor plate, and a reflective layer that surrounds the semiconductor light-emitting element and the phosphor plate and contains light-reflective fine particles.
Bonding strength of such light-emitting devices to mounting boards is small because of recent downsizing of the light-emitting devices, and various improvements in the bonding strength are under consideration (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-3942).
Certain embodiment of the present disclosure has an object to provide a light-emitting device that can ensure sufficient bonding strength even in a small size.